Sisi Ni Sawa-We're the Same
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: When Kion is lost in the outlands, he makes a new friend who changes his life forever by showing him the importance of looking past appearances. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**DISC: I DO NOT own any characters fro Lion Guard. I'm just borrowing them.  
Enjoy!**

 **A/N: I couldn't resist! I hope my first Lion Guard story is received well!**

" **Sisi Ni Sawa"**

Chapter 1

 **Kion sighed as he passed the same tree for what seemed like the thousandth time. He couldn't believe this had happened. One minute they had been chasing a herd of antelope, the next the leader of the lion guard found himself in the outlands. As for his friends, they were nowhere to be seen.**

 **"Bunga! Ono! Come on you guys, stop fooling around! This isn't funny anymore! We need to get out of here before-" he stopped talking as a twig broke nearby. Jumping back, he crouched in attack position. As he stayed still, a thought occurred to him.**

 **"Okay, Bunga, you got me...hehe! Joke's !" he yelled as the creature made its presence known. To his horror, it was a hyena. Letting out a warning growl, he backed up even further. "You better leave me alone! You don't know who you're dealing with!"**

 **The hyena came closer and sniffed Kion.**

 **"I mean it, back off!" Kion continued to back up. When he felt his back hit a tree, he extended his claws.**

 **"Calm down, its' okay," the hyena assured, "I'm Jasiri. You're Kion, right?"**

 **"You've heard of me, good. Then you know you have no chance," Kion fiercely said.**

 **Jasiri cocked her head to the side.**

 **"I've heard about you. But I guess what I heard was a lie."**

 **This caught Kion off guard.**

 **"What are you talking about?"**

 **"I never thought you would be rude," she commented.**

 **Kion was truly confused now.**

 **"I…I didn't mean…you just startled me," he admitted.**

 **Jasiri eyed him with interest.**

 **"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," she sincerely said, "are you lost?"**

 **Kion almost nodded, but something stopped him. Taking a few cautious steps closer, he sniffed Jasiri. He was surprised when he smelled something familiar about her.**

 **"Do I meet your approval?" she rolled her eyes.**

 **Kion backed off.**

 **"Sorry," he gave her space.**

 **Jasiri shrugged.**

 **"Now that we've gotten to know one another, do you wanna play?"**

 **"What?" Kion shook his head. "I don't play with the enemy."**

 **"There's that rude thing again. I know you've had trouble with other hyenas, but I'm different."**

 **"Yeah right," Kion scoffed, "all hyenas are the same."**

 **Hardly," Jasiri shot back. "I can help you get out of here. Are you thirsty?"**

 **"A little," Kion admitted.**

 **"Follow me," Jasiri turned around and started walking away.**

 **Kion took a deep breath and did so.**

 **"I hope I'm not making a mistake," he said to himself. Following Jasiri, he was able to get a good look at her. She was pale gray with a black mane, which ended in bangs. She had spots on her back, and stripes running down her legs. She was also small in size.**

 **The two walked in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't long before Kion heard the sound of water.**

 **"Ta-da!" Jasiri announced. "Drink up."**

 **Kion gasped in surprise. In front of them was a fresh watering hole. Stepping forward, he bent down to take a drink. After having his fill, he glanced up. Meeting Jasiri's gaze, he said, "Thanks." He noticed her eyes were a sparkling blue. They looked friendly and a bit mischievous, unlike the other hyenas he had met before.**

 **"You're welcome," she replied.**

 **"Can you really help me out of here?" he asked.**

 **"I sure can! I've lived here my whole life. Sometimes, I watch you and your family hunt."**

 **"You spy on us!" Kion exclaimed.**

 **"Let me explain," Jasiri implored.**

 **"Did Cheezi and Janja put you up to this?" Kion hissed literally.**

 **"No!" Jasiri cried desperately. "Please, give me a chance to-"**

 **"No thanks! I'll find my own way out of here!" with that, Kion turned around and took off.**

 **"Kion, wait!" Jasiri called after him. "You're going the wrong…" she sighed. "…wrong way…" with that, she made a decision. Taking a short drink, she ran after him.**

 **********

 **Meanwhile, Kion had gotten far away from the watering hole. Taking a break, he sat down to rest.**

 **"I don't need a hyena's help. They cause too much trouble. There's no way Jasiri can be any different…" Kion said to himself. He started when a light streaked across his path. Jumping back, Kion sighed with relief when he recognized the figure inside the circle.**

 **"Grandfather, what do I do? I want to get back home, but I don't wanna get hurt in the process."**

 **Mufassa nodded in understanding.**

 **"Kion, there's something you need to understand."**

 **"What?" he asked.**

 **"Let me ask you something," his grandfather gently said.**

 **"Okay."**

 **"Are all lions the same?"**

 **"No," Kion replied. "I'm more adventurous than Kiara."**

 **"That's right. You and your sister do have different personalities. The same goes for all animals. No two lions are alike, just like no two other animals are completely similar. The same goes for hyenas. I Know you've had trouble with them in the past and your father told you what happened to him when he was a cub. But you might want to give Jasiri a chance. You may be surprised. You need to hear her out."**

 **Kion sighed.**

 **"I really messed up. I was mean to her for no reason. I feel terrible for what I said."**

 **Mufassa nodded.**

 **"Don't tell me. Jasiri is the one you need to talk to. Who knows? She might become a friend to you. You can never have too many friends."**

 **"You think?"**

 **"You'll never know unless you try, hmmm?" Mufassa smiled at his grandson.**

 **"Thank you, Grandfather Mufassa."**

 **"You're welcome, Kion," with that, he disappeared.**

 **"Okay, here goes," with that, Kion turned back. He had only taken a few steps when three creatures he wanted nothing to do with blocked his path.**

 **"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Janja smiled evilly. "Here I thought we were going to have a boring day. And we get lunch along with exercise."**

 **"Can we eat him now?" Cheezi begged. He made a dramatic face, "I'm starving!"**

 **"Not quite," Janja cautioned. Turning to Kion, he sneered. "Where are your friends? Did they dessert you when you failed the lion guard?"**

 **"No! We got-it's none of your business!" Kion shouted. "Unless you want to see what I can do on my own, I suggest you let me pass!"**

 **"Ooh, I'm scared!" Janja smirked. "Let's see if you can back that tough talk up with actions…" with that, he lunged at him.**

 **Kion jumped back. Extending his claws, he readied himself for the fight. As he fell backwards, he fought with all his might as two of them pinned him down.**

 **"Not so tough without your friends, huh?" Janja taunted.**

 **Kion hissed as pain shot through his left hind leg. He swatted at Janja, managing to get him in the face. As the pain doubled, Kion regretted his actions with Jasiri. As the second attack came, he suddenly felt Janja fly backwards. He soon heard a new voice join the fight.**

 **"Leave him alone!" a female voice growled.**

 **"Jasiri!" Kion gasped.**

 **"Kion, run! I'll take care of these guys!" Jasiri turned back to the three hyenas advancing on her.**

 **"No, I owe you," Kion insisted. He got to his feet, only to fall from pain.**

 **"Go!" Jasiri commanded. "I'll find you. There's a cave past the fourth tree!"**

 **"What about…" Kion started to ask, but the pain in his leg made him obey her. As he ran, a strange feeling came over him. It was concern for Jasiri. After all, she had come to help him even when he said all those horrible things about her. Spotting the cave Jasiri had mentioned, Kion crawled inside. Lying down, he tried to lick his wound. Tasting blood, he spit it onto the ground. As he started feeling dizzy, he closed his eyes. He prayed she would get here soon. Before Kion knew it, everything went black…**

 ***********

 **Kion's eyes opened slowly. He groaned as his surroundings became clear. He felt someone licking him.**

 **"Mom?" he mumbled.**

 **"No," a slightly familiar female voice stated before softly laughing.**

 **"Jasiri," Kion softly said as he came to.**

 **"Give the leader of the lion guard a prize," Jasiri quipped. She became serious a minute later. "Your leg is pretty banged up. You might not be able to go home until tomorrow."**

 **Kion shook his head.**

 **"I can't stay here!"**

 **"Please, believe me when I say you're safe here. I'll protect you," Jasiri earnestly vowed. "I just spent the last hour keeping your wound from getting infected."**

 **"Asante," Kion softly said. "I mean that. I…I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was wrong."**

 **"You hurt my feelings," Jasiri admitted.**

 **"I'm sorry," Kion repeated. "My grandfather was right."**

 **Jasiri looked confused.**

 **"I shouldn't judge you just because Cheezi and Janja are jerks. No two animals are the same."**

 **Jasiri nodded.**

 **"Well, there might be hope for you yet," she smiled softly. "Sisi ni sawa."**

 **"We just might be," he agreed. It was then that something occurred to him. "Do you have a family?"**

 **Jasiri became quiet. She ceased cleaning his wound and lowered her gaze.**

 **"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer," Kion assured her. "That was rude."**

 **"It's okay," Jasiri softly said. "I did for a while. My mother was killed when I was little."**

 **"Jasiri, I'm sorry," Kion tried to move closer, but his injury prevented him from doing so.**

 **"It happened a long time ago," Jasiri sighed, "she taught me to give everyone a chance."**

 **Kion nodded.**

 **"How about you're Dad?" he asked before he could stop himself.**

 **"I never knew him," Jasiri answered. "Come on, let me put more salv on your leg," with that, she dipped her paw into a coconut and spread something on Kion's left hind leg.**

 **"Aah…" he hissed.**

 **"I'm sorry. I know it hurts. You'll feel better by tomorrow," Jasiri comforted.**

 **"Thanks," Kion smiled a little.**

 **"You're welcome. Like I said, sisi ni sawa," she reiterated.**

 **Kion nodded.**

 **"That should do it for now. You need rest. Are you hungry?" Jasiri asked.**

 **"A little," Kion answered.**

 **"Here you go," with that, Jasiri pushed some food over to him. "You need your strength for the walk tomorrow."**

 **Kion ate with gusto.**

 **"Thanks."**

 **Jasiri nodded.**

 **Kion blushed in embarrassment as the next question left his mouth.**

 **"Will you stay? I…I'm a little scared being alone in the outlands."**

 **"I was gonna stay anyway," Jasiri told him. "And you're not alone anymore. It's okay to be afraid."**

 **"Maybe we are the same after all," he mumbled as his eyes started to close.**

 **Jasiri nodded as she spread a blanket of leaves over her new friend.**

 **"Sleep well, Kion," with that, she settled down for the night. She lie down, but she didn't sleep right away. She was determined to keep her promise to him. Even if it meant she didn't get any sleep for the night. Kion's safety was more important…**

 *********

 **The next morning, Kion awoke with a start. Glancing around, he jumped up when he didn't recognize his surroundings at first. The sound of a female voice made him stop.**

 **"Hey, you're awake. Morning! How do you feel?" Jasiri yawned.**

 **"Better," Kion replied. Gingerly, he put weight on his left hindquarter. It still hurt, but not as badly as the night before. "Hey! My leg feels a lot better!"**

 **"I'm glad. I got us some breakfast. We'll head out in a little bit," Jasiri told him.**

 **"Okay," Kion started to eat. Glancing up, he gasped at the sight. Why hadn't he noticed it before. "Jasiri, your shoulder's bleeding."**

 **"I'll be fine," Jasiri shrugged. "I've had worse."**

 **"When we get back, my Mom can help you," Kion offered.**

 **Jasiri shook her head.**

 **"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Besides, she won't accept me."**

 **"Yes she will. She's a lot like you. She gives everyone a chance," Kion assured her.**

 **"So I guess open mindedness skipped a generation," Jasiri quipped before smiling.**

 **"I deserve that," Kion sighed. "Jasiri, I'm really sorry."**

 **"I forgive you," Jasiri came over and licked Kion's face.**

 **"Ewwww!" Kion was laughing though. He nuzzled his new friend in kind.**

 **"So I guess after you take me back home, you'll come back here?" Kion frowned.**

 **Jasiri shook her head.**

 **"I…I can't," she softly revealed. There was no humor in her voice now.**

 **"What do you mean?" Kion asked.**

 **"Janja exiled me because I helped you…" her voice trailed off as she blinked back tears.**

 **"Siri, I'm…I don't know what to say," Kion nuzzled her again.**

 **Jasiri accepted her friend's comfort.**

 **"There's nothing to say. I'd do it again," Jasiri told him.**

 **"Why?" Kion asked.**

 **"You're starting to grow on me," Jasiri quipped. Sighing, she elaborated. "You're the first real friend I've had."**

 **Kion frowned.**

 **"I can't believe I almost missed out on getting to know you because I was a jerk."**

 **"Me neither. But we're cool now. Come on, we better get going. Your Mom's probably worried sick," Jasiri commented.**

 **"Probably. I'm surprised my Dad hasn't sent Zazu and Timon to find me," with that, he followed Jasiri out of the cave. They walked in comparable silence for a half an hour.**

 **"Are you thirsty?" Jasiri asked.**

 **"Yeah," Kion replied.**

 **"Follow me," Jasiri lead Kion to a watering hole.**

 **After they both drank their fill, they continued.**

 **"I see it!" Kion happily shouted as the golden path of the pride lands came into view. He bounded forward, not even noticing the slight pain in his leg. "Come on, Jasiri!"**

 **Jasiri followed her friend, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder.**

 **"Kion, wait!" she cautioned. She ran after him. She caught up just in time to see Kion step back from Cheezi and his gang.**

 **"You gotta get passed us if you wanna go home," Janja snickered.**

 **"And we want you to stay a little longer," Cheezi laughed.**

 **"Let us pass," Kion ordered.**

 **"Ooh, we're scared!" Chungu smirked. "I think someone needs another lesson in who's really in charge."**

 **Jasiri jumped in front of Kion.**

 **"If you want Kion, you'll have to go through me," she growled.**

 **"Oh, boys, look who it is! The lion lover!"**

 **Jasiri let the remark slide off her back like water.**

 **"If you don't want any trouble, you'll get out of the way," Jasiri bared her teeth warningly.**

 **"Jasiri, wait, I think I have an idea," Kion whispered.**

 **Jasiri stepped aside, but stayed close enough in case Janja tried anything.**

 **"What are you gonna do?" Janja taunted.**

 **"You have one more chance to let us pass or else…" Kion threatened.**

 **"Let me think…" Janja shook his head.**

 **"Fine, I warned you," Kion turned to Jasiri, "Siri, get behind me. I don't want you to get hurt."**

 **"Kion, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jasiri frowned.**

 **"I trusted you last night. Now it's your turn to trust me," Kion locked eyes with her.**

 **Jasiri did as he told her.**

 **"This is your last chance…" Kion whirled on the three hyenas.**

 **"We say no," Janja laughed.**

 **"What cha gonna do?" Cheezi giggled.**

 **Kion stepped back, took a deep breath…ROOOAAAAR! The mighty sound vibrated all around them. It shook the ground and scared some birds out of a nearby tree.**

 **Janja and his two friends turned and ran like their lives depended on it.**

 **Catching his breath, Kion turned to Jasiri.**

 **"Siri, are you okay?" he asked.**

 **Jasiri nodded. She was looking at Kion with a newfound respect.**

 **"You...you did it!"**

 **"It was nothing," Kion dismissed. He smiled at her. "Come on, let's go home."**

 **"That sounds nice," she smiled back. With that, she followed her new friend out of the outlands and into her new life.**

 **A/N: I want to thank my friend, Ono keenest of sight for helping me with Jasiri's description! I highly recommend her Lion Guard stories! They're amazingly fantastic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Lion Guard. They belong to Disney.  
Enjoy!**

" **Sisi Ni Sawa"**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Finally, after another hour, the two friends made it back to Kion's home.**

 **"I see the lair!" Kion cried joyfully.**

 **"It looks nice," Jasiri commented.**

 **"It's awesome!" Kion affirmed.**

 **"Kion! Kion! You're back! You're okay!"**

 **Kion was almost knocked over by Bunga.**

 **"Bunga, I'm happy to see you too. Can you let me up?" Kion pushed to get free.**

 **"Sorry," Bunga blushed. "What happened?"**

 **"I'll tell you later. There's someone I want you to meet," Kion stepped back so Bunga could get a good look at Jasiri.**

 **Bunga gasped when he saw her. He yelped and ran behind Kion.**

 **"Kion, buddy, did you hit your head out there? That's a…a…"**

 **"Hyena," Jasiri said helpfully.**

 **"Her name is Jasiri," Kion replied.**

 **"What is she doing here?" Bunga wondered, still hiding behind his friend.**

 **"She's going to live here. She's my new friend," Kion explained.**

 **"She's what!" Bunga squealed.**

 **"My friend," Kion repeated. He turned to Jasiri, "Siri, come here."**

 **Jasiri joined them.**

 **"Bunga, Jasiri, Jasiri, Bunga," he introduced.**

 **Bunga peeked out from his hiding spot.**

 **"H-hi," he stammered.**

 **"Hey!" Jasiri greeted. She raised her eyebrows, "You can come closer. I don't bite unless you mess with my friends."**

 **Bunga shuddered but came out of his hiding place.**

 **"Bunga, relax. I wouldn't bring her here if I thought she would hurt you guys," Kion assured his best friend.**

 **Bunga nodded. He tried to stay still as Jasiri sniffed him.**

 **"Do you usually smell like peppermint?" she asked.**

 **Bunga laughed, despite himself.**

 **"That was an accident," he replied.**

 **Jasiri nodded. She turned to Kion.**

 **"So where is this sister of yours?"**

 **"I'm not sure," he replied. "Let's go inside the lair. My Mom can fix your shoulder."**

 **Jasiri stayed where she was.**

 **"What if she doesn't…" her voice trailed off as she suddenly felt lightheaded. Shaking it off, she took another step forward. As she took a third, she fainted.**

 **"Siri!" Kion cried in alarm. Turning to Bunga, he ordered, "Stay with Jasiri. I'm going to get my Mom!" with that, he ran into the lair.**

 **"Kion! You're okay!" Nala ran to her son and licked his head. Nuzzling him, she started purring in relief. "Your father and I were so worried! He's out looking for you now. What happened?"**

 **"I'll explain later. I'm fine. A new friend of mine needs help. She was attacked by Janja!"**

 **"Oh my…where is she?" his mother asked.**

 **"Out here, but there's something I need to tell you," Kion tried. But his mother was already two steps ahead of him literally. Taking a deep breath, he ran after her. Getting to Jasiri's side, he nuzzled her worriedly. "Hang in there, Siri," he whispered. Turning to his mother, he anxiously asked, "You'll help her, right? She's hurt because of me. Mom, please…" he could feel tears welling up.**

 **"Of course I'll help her, son," Nala assured him. With that, she carried the injured hyena into the lair. Kion was next to his new friend in a flash.**

 **"Can I stay with her?" Kion asked.**

 **"Of course, sweetie," Nala set Jasiri down. Gently, she examined the wound.**

 **Jasiri let out a yelp.**

 **"Shh, Siri, it's okay," Kion soothed.**

 **"Is that her name?" her mother asked.**

 **"Her name's Jasiri," Kion replied.**

 **Nala nodded.**

 **"I need to get some violet salve." She returned a few minutes later. Spreading a substance across Jasiri's injury, Nala sat back.**

 **"What now?" Kion asked.**

 **"Now we wait," his mother replied.**

 **"This is all my fault," Kion hung his head.**

 **"Honey, come here," Nala beckoned.**

 **Kion obeyed. He let his mother comfort him.**

 **"What happened?" she gently asked.**

 **"She saved me from Janja and his gang. That's how she got hurt!" Kion sobbed.**

 **"She protected you," his mother licked his tears.**

 **"Yeah," Kion confirmed. "And I don't deserve it."**

 **"What do you mean?" Nala was taken aback by her son's words.**

 **"I…I was really mean to her when we first met."**

 **"Not all hyenas are alike. There are good ones out there," his mother counseled.**

 **"That's what grandfather Mufassa told me," Kion relayed.**

 **Nala nodded.**

 **"He's right," she agreed.**

 **"Will Jasiri be okay?" Kion asked again.**

 **"You really care about her," Nala observed, "she should be fine after a day of rest."**

 **Kion sighed with relief.**

 **Just then, Jasiri started to stir. She tried to move, but Kion got to her first.**

 **"Siri, no. You need to stay still," he advised.**

 **"Hey, Kion," Jasiri greeted. Gazing around, she gasped, "What happened?"**

 **"You fainted," Kion answered. "You're gonna be okay. My Mom's been taking care of you."**

 **Jasiri's gaze wandered to a lioness sitting nearby.**

 **"It's nice to meet you, Jasiri," Nala gently greeted.**

 **Jasiri frowned.**

 **"I'm sorry for causing any trouble."**

 **"No need to apologize, sweetie. You're no trouble at all. I want to thank you for helping Kion today."**

 **"You're welcome," Jasiri replied. She yelped in pain.**

 **"You'll feel better soon," Kion soothed.**

 **Jasiri nodded. She closed her eyes as exhaustion came over her.**

 **"I'm not going anywhere," Kion assured her.**

 **"Thanks," Jasiri whispered as she fell asleep.**

 **"No problem," Kion said. With that, he kept watch over his friend.**

 **Just then, a familiar male voice called out.**

 **"Nala, I'm back! Did Kion come back yet?"**

 **"Yes!" Nala called back. "We're in here."**

 **Simba joined them a minute later. He nuzzled Nala before turning his attention to their son.**

 **"Kion, what happened! Bunga, Ono and Fuli came back yesterday and told us you were separated from them in the outlands. How did you find your way out?"**

 **"Jasiri helped me," He replied.**

 **"We owe her a lot," Nala chimed in. "She really protected Kion."**

 **"Jasiri? Who's that?"**

 **Kion indicated the sleeping hyena in the corner.**

 **Simba shook his head.**

 **"You made friends with…she's…"**

 **"Dad, please, Jasiri isn't like the other hyenas. She's my friend," Kion insisted.**

 **"You need to give her a chance," Nala added. "Besides, she's hurt. She's not going anywhere until tomorrow."**

 **Simba eyed the creature on the floor before glaring at her.**

 **"Fine. But tomorrow, she's out of here," with that, he turned and left.**

 **Kion turned to his mother.**

 **"Mom, can't you do something? Jasiri doesn't have anywhere to go. The other hyenas threw her out of the outlands after she helped me. Please!"**

 **"I'll talk to your father," his mother assured him. "Will you watch Jasiri?"**

 **"Yeah," Kion resumed his spot. He just prayed his mother would be able to get through to his father. Glancing down at Jasiri, he let a few tears fall. Had their friendship started, only to be torn apart before it even began?**

 **"Kion?" Jasiri whispered, breaking him out of his thoughts.**

 **"Hey, Siri, I'm here," he got closer and rested a paw on her uninjured side.**

 **"I'm thirsty," she admitted.**

 **"I'll be right back," Kion stood and left the lair. Returning a few minutes later, he set a coconut down. It was hallowed out and full of water.**

 **"Thanks," Jasiri drank for a few minutes. Resting her head on her front paws, she tried to get comfortable. Seeing the tear tracks on Kion's face, she tried to cheer him up. "I'll be up and running around with you in no time."**

 **"It's not that," Kion sighed.**

 **"Then what's up?" she asked.**

 **Kion hesitated. He didn't want Jasiri feeling worse than she already did.**

 **"Kion, talk to me, please?" she requested.**

 **"Okay," Kion took a deep breath and explained what just happened with his Dad.**

 **"I should go," Jasiri stood, only to fall back on her haunches.**

 **"No, you can't!" Kion jumped up. "You need rest."**

 **"I don't want to cause any trouble for your family," Jasiri argued.**

 **"You're not," Kion tried.**

 **"Kion's right," a male voice joined the conversation. Simba entered. He frowned as he locked eyes with both of them in turn. "Jasiri, I owe you an apology. Nala explained everything. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I want to thank you for helping my son. For that alone, you are welcome to stay as long as you need. And once you're better, the pridelands are your home."**

 **Jasiri looked at Kion for some direction.**

 **Kion smiled. He jumped up and ran to his father. Nuzzling him, he grinned. "Thank you so much, Dad."**

 **Simba nodded.**

 **"Thank you, You're Majesty," Jasiri finally said, "it means a lot to me."**

 **"You're welcome," Simba nodded. "Get some rest. Hopefully by tomorrow, you'll be back on your feet and Kion can show you around."**

 **Jasiri nodded. She resumed her position and closed her eyes once again.**

 **"Are you hungry?" Kion asked.**

 **"No," Jasiri mumbled.**

 **"Okay. Just sleep. Sweet dreams, Siri," Kion whispered.**

 **"Thanks," Jasiri said as sleep found her. As she drifted off, she relaxed for the first time that day. Maybe, just maybe, this was the start of a new beginning for her.**

 **Kion smiled as he watched Jasiri sleep. He realized She had been right. When Kion looked deeper, he saw more similarities than differences. They were the same.**

 **"Sisi ni sawa," he said softly. "Siri, I promise you, I'll help my friends see it too." And that was one promise Kion was determined to keep, no matter how long it took.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Lion Guard. They belong to Disney.  
Enjoy!**

" **Sisi Ni Sawa"**

 **Chapter 3**

Jasiri's eyes opened early the next morning. Not recognizing her surroundings, she took a defensive stance. Hearing a familiar voice, she relaxed.

"Siri, wha-what's wrong?" Kion yawned as he spoke.

"Nothing," she replied. "I just didn't know where I was for a minute."

"You need more rest," Kion told her.

"Are you just saying that because it's close to the crack of dawn?" she smirked.

Kion shook his head.

"I want you to feel better," he said sincerely.

Jasiri nodded.

"Thanks. Oh by the way, you talk in your sleep," she teased.

"I do not!" Kion exclaimed.

Jasiri laughed softly. She reached out and pulled Kion to her using her uninjured side.

"Hey, let go!" he protested.

Jasiri did so after licking him.

"Ewe! Just you wait until you can run around again…" he threatened.

"What cha gonna do?" Jasiri taunted playfully. She released her friend and settled back down.

Kion shrugged.

"I'll think of something," he settled down beside her.

"Hey! Some of us want to sleep in!" a grumpy female voice joined their conversation.

"Sorry," Jasiri apologized.

"That's just Kiara," Kion dismissed, "she's not an early riser."

Jasiri smirked.

"I'll remember that," she yawned as her eyes closed.

"See you in a few hours, Siri," Kion said as he lay down next to her. Reaching out, he rested a paw on her uninjured shoulder.

"Uh-huh," Jasiri mumbled.

"You're safe," Kion assured her as he fell back to sleep.

Finally, the lair was quiet once again.

******

"And this is where we hunt for food," Kion lead Jasiri to one of his favorite hunting grounds. As they walked, a question came to his mind. "Why were you spying on me?"

Jasiri sighed.

"Because I was curious what you and your family did. I like watching families together. It gives me hope since I…" her voice trailed off.

Kion frowned.

"You have a new one now," he assured her.

"Thanks," she managed a small smile for her new friend.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to Timon and Pumbaa!"

"Who are they?" Jasiri ran after him.

"Good friends of the family. They're Bunga's adopted uncles."

Jasiri nodded. She followed Kion into a grove of trees. As they came out the other side, they saw a mere kat and warthog eating some bugs.

"We could have gotten the really crunchy ones if someone hadn't scared off the supply!" Timon was saying.

"It wasn't uncle Pumbaa's fault," Bunga defended.

Timon scoffed.

"Hey guys!" Kion greeted.

"Hey, Kion!" Bunga greeted. He ran over and hugged him. Pulling away, he noticed Jasiri standing there. "Hi, Jasiri."

"Hey," she greeted.

"Is your leg better?" Bunga asked.

"It was my shoulder and yeah, I'm better. Thanks to Nala," Jasiri replied.

Just then, they heard a scream.

Kion whirled around to find Timon pointing furiously at Jasiri, his eyes widening.

"Ka-Kion, tha-there a…a…."

"Hyena," Pumbaa said helpfully.

"Thanks, buddy," Timon turned to his bestest best friend.

"No problem," Pumbaa replied.

Timon turned back to the three youngsters.

"Hyena! Hyena! Help! Let's get out of here!"

"Timon, wait!" Kion jumped in front of him, blocking his escape route. "It's okay."

"Did you hit your head while you were gone?" the mere Kat asked. He reached out a hand and checked Kion's forehead.

"I'm fine," Kion pushed him away. "This is Jasiri. She is my fri-"

"I don't care what her name is! She's the enemy!" Timon glared at Jasiri.

"Her name is important because she's my friend," Kion explained. "You can relax, Timon. And you owe Jasiri an apology."

"No he doesn't," Jasiri countered, "it's okay."

"Siri, no it's not," Kion insisted.

"You gave her a nickname? Oh no! That means you've attached to her!" Timon shook his head.

"Uncle Timon, Jasiri's a hyena, not a leech," Bunga pointed out. "I was scared of her at first, butt she's cool," he proved his point by running up to Jasiri and tapping her shoulder. "You're it!" he declared.

"Now we're talking!" Jasiri turned around and ran after the honey badger.

"If she eats him…" Timon threatened.

"Siri wouldn't do that," Kion assured his friend. "When she gets back, you need to say you're sorry. Just give her a chance. She's great! Please? Do it for me."

Timon sighed.

"Fine," Timon grumbled.

"Great! Thanks! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hang out with my friends. See ya!" with that, he ran after Bunga and Jasiri. Catching up, he found them still playing tag. "Hey, can I join the game?"

"Sure!" Jasiri replied. She tagged Kion and the game continued. Halfway through their second game, they were interrupted by Ono.

"Kion, we need to go! Fuli's in trouble!"

"Okay," Kion turned to Jasiri, "Siri, go back to the lair and wait for me. My Mom's probably preparing lunch for us."

Jasiri frowned.

"Can't I come along? I might be able to help."

"Not this time," Kion answered, turning around to go after Ono, "I want you to stay safe!"

"Okay," Jasiri sighed. She hoped she would be able to prove herself soon. Heading back to the lair, she suddenly heard a cry coming from the left. Going in that direction, she gasped at the sight. Three jackals were surrounding a small creature. Jasiri was about to leave, thinking they were fighting over food when a small voice stopped her.

"Please, don't hurt me!"

Jasiri crouched behind a bolder and watched the scene play out.

"What were you doing in our territory?" Reirei growled.

"I…I got lost!" the creature whimpered.

"We usually eat anything that comes across our path. But today we'll let you go, just this once. We won't be so lenient the next time. Come on, girls," Reirei stepped away and her gang followed.

Once she was sure the jackals were gone, Jasiri approached the small figure. Getting closer, she realized it was a young lioness cub.

"Hey there," she softly greeted, "are you okay?"

The cub started to shake when she saw the hyena approach her. She tried to back away, but found a bolder blocking her path.

"I won't hurt you," Jasiri assured her, "I'm Jasiri."

"Hyenas are mean!" the cub exclaimed. "Go away!"

"Not all of them," Jasiri tried, "I'm a friend of Kion."

This got the cub's attention.

"You know Kion?" she asked.

"Yup," Jasiri smiled. "What's your name?"

The cub looked up at Jasiri, fear in her golden eyes.

"Fura," she replied.

"Are you hungry, Fura?" Jasiri asked.

"A wittle," she replied.

"Come on, I know where we can get some lunch," Jasiri turned around, but stopped when she realized Fura wasn't following. She went back to her, "its okay. You can trust me."

Fura nodded. She stood and followed Jasiri.

"Nala!" Jasiri called out once they arrived.

"I'm in here, Jasiri!" Nala called back.

Jasiri lead Fura inside. They found Nala preparing lunch.

"Hi, Jasiri. Where's Kion?" Nala glanced up from her work.

"He had to help the guard with something," Jasiri replied. "Um, I found this little one all alone out there. Reirei and her gang cornered her. Is it okay if she stays here until we find her family?"

Nala's heart broke when she spotted the little cub.

"Of course. Hi there. What's your name?"

Fura looked to Jasiri for guidance.

"You can tell her," Jasiri encouraged.

"Fura," she replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Feel free to eat with us," Nala invited. "Kion should be back soon."

Fura whispered a thank you before helping herself. She kept Jasiri in sight the whole time. She was still a little scared, but she was starting to warm up to the hyena cub.

Jasiri smiled at the little one as they ate. She just hoped they would find Fura's parents before Reirei came back…


	4. Chapter 4

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Lion Guard. They belong to their respective creators. I do own the storyline of this fanfic.  
Enjoy!**

 **"Sisi Ni Sawa"**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Meanwhile, Kion and the rest of the guard were trying to free Fuli from a trap. According to Beschte, they had been on their way to see Kion when Fuli got her right front paw caught in something in the ground.**

 **"I think I got it!" Bunga announced.**

 **"That's what you said ten minutes ago!" Fuli growled.**

 **"We know it hurts," Beschte soothed, "we're trying our best to help you."**

 **Fuli sighed.**

 **"These two pieces looks like they come apart," Bunga deduced.**

 **"Let me try something," Kion reached out with his front claws. Pulling one side while Bunga tried the other, they were successful.**

 **"Thank you," Fuli said. Shaking out her injured leg, she tried to put weight on it. It was sore, but she could still walk.**

 **"Maybe you should take it easy," Ono suggested.**

 **"I'm fine," Fuli insisted. "I'm gonna go get lunch. Thanks guys," with that, she turned to leave.**

 **"Why don't you eat with us," Kion suggested.**

 **"Yeah!" Bunga agreed. "You can meet Jasiri."**

 **"Who's that?" Fuli asked.**

 **"Our new friend!" Bunga grinned.**

 **"I'm good. I'll meet her later," Fuli turned in the direction of her favorite hunting ground.**

 **"Well I guess it's just us for-Aah!" Kion backed up a few inches, only to fall down a steep incline into a ravine. Glancing around once at the bottom, he gasped. Seeing the water dripping off of a few bolders, Kion knew he was in trouble. He heard his friend yell his name at the same second he felt pain shoot through his previously injured hind leg. What made matters worse, the sound of water rushing in was heard a minute later.**

 **"Kion!" Ono shouted.**

 **"Kion, buddy! Can you hear me?" Bunga called.**

 **"Yeah!" Kion called back.**

 **"Are you okay?" Fuli inquired.**

 **"No! My leg…aah…" he hissed in pain.**

 **"We need to get Kion out of there," Ono insisted.**

 **"Look!" Beschte pointed to a stick leaning against a nearby tree.**

 **"We can use it to lift Kion out!" Bunga realized.**

 **"Kion, we're going to lower a long stick down to you. Grab it in your teeth and hold on!" Ono instructed.**

 **"I'll try," Kion said.**

 **As the stick was lowered, Bunga hoped this worked.**

 **"Do you see it yet?" Bunga called.**

 **"Yeah!" the leader of the lion guard called back. Grabbing a hold of it with his teeth, Kion wrapped both front paws around it.**

 **"Pull now!" Beschte commanded.**

 **As the guard did so, they had almost gotten Kion up the steep incline when their grip started to slip.**

 **"No!" Bunga cried.**

 **"We need one more animal to help us," Fuli concluded just as Kion hit bottom again.**

 **Kion thought of the perfect one at the same time Bunga voiced it aloud.**

 **"Jasiri!"**

 **"Fuli, go back to the lair and get Jasiri!" Kion commanded.**

 **"You got it!" Fuli turned and ran back in the direction of Kion's home.**

 **Bunga frowned.**

 **"Should we have told her what kind of animal Jasiri is?" he asked.**

 **"What do you mean little B?" Beschte asked.**

 **"Never mind," Bunga shook his head.**

 **********

 **It didn't take Fuli long to arrive at Kion's family's home. Running inside, she spotted Nala talking to Simba.**

 **"I'm sorry to interrupt," she took a deep breath.**

 **"Fuli, what's wrong?" Simba demanded. He could tell something had happened right away by the expression on the cheetah's face.**

 **"Kion's in trouble! Where's Jasari?"**

 **"Jasiri," Nala gently corrected the cheetah.**

 **"Did someone call my name?" an accented voice asked. She continued speaking, "Is Kion back yet?"**

 **"Not yet, sweetheart," Nala replied.**

 **"What's wrong?" Jasiri asked. She could sense something wasn't right. Raising her eyebrows at the newcomer, she asked, "Who are you?"**

 **"You're Jasiri?" Fuli frowned in disbelief.**

 **"Yup," Jasiri replied. "And you are…" she went forward to sniff the cheetah, but stepped back at the warning look in the other animal's eyes.**

 **"Someone you don't wanna mess with," Fuli growled.**

 **"Okay, dually noted. What did you need?"**

 **"Nothing, " Fuli turned her back on the hyena and ran back out of the lair.**

 **"Fuli, wait!" Nala called.**

 **Jasiri ran after the cheetah. Catching up, she asked, "Does Kion need help?"**

 **"Not from you!" Fuli snapped literally.**

 **"Okay, first of all, that was uncalled for. Now wonder you only have a few friends. Secondly, believe it or not, I can help. Tell me what happened," Jasiri insisted. "I'm his friend too."**

 **Fuli scoffed.**

 **"Yeah right. Why would Kion be friends with you? You're a hyena."**

 **Jasiri sighed.**

 **"Oh good guess! You're the smart one of the group, eh? Anyway, I'm not like Janja," she explained.**

 **"I don't have time for your lies. I have to rescue Kion from bolder ravine."**

 **Jasiri gasped.**

 **"You're going to need my help. We have to get him out before the river runs into it."**

 **"I told you, we don't need your help!" Fuli retorted. With that, she sprinted ahead.**

 **Jasiri shook her head.**

 **"Yes you do," she quietly said. She followed after the cheetah. She just hoped they got there in time. She sighed in relief when their destination came into view. Rushing ahead of Fuli, Jasiri was greeted by Bunga's relieved voice.**

 **"Jasiri! Quick, Kion's-"**

 **"I know," Jasiri assured him, "let's get him out of there."**

 **"Siri!" Kion called out, recognizing her voice.**

 **"I'm here, Kion. Don't worry. We're going to get you out of there!" she called down. With that, she turned to Bunga, totally ignoring the others for now.**

 **"We tried to use a stick to get him out," Bunga explained.**

 **"But we needed one more animal to pull it," Ono finished.**

 **"I'll do what I can," Jasiri vowed. With that, she got in position behind Bunga.**

 **Fuli distanced herself from Jasiri by getting behind Beschte.**

 **"Ready?" Bunga asked.**

 **"Yes!" they all shouted back.**

 **"Zukazama! Let's get Kion out of there!" the honey badger cheered. With that, they began to pull again. This time, due to Jasiri's assistance, they succeeded.**

 **"Kion!" Bunga ran to his best friend and hugged him.**

 **"Bunga, I'm okay," Kion assured him. His leg chose that moment to sear with pain.**

 **"You're hurt again," Jasiri observed. "Let me see."**

 **Kion extended his injured limb to his new friend.**

 **As Jasiri stepped forward, she felt someone roughly shove her out of the way.**

 **"Don't touch him!" Fuli snarled.**

 **"You're really trying my patience," Jasiri warned, growling slightly in return.**

" **Whoa! Fuli, stop! Back off!" Kion commanded. Although the slight painful tone ruined the effect. "Jasiri's my friend. She knows what she's doing. She's helped me be…aah!"**

 **"Let her help him," Bunga chimed in.**

 **"Fine," Fuli huffed. "But if she hurts you…" she growled warningly.**

 **"Get over yourself," Jasiri shot at her.**

 **"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Fuli glared at her.**

 **"You heard me," Jasiri retorted as she reached Kion's side. She gently examined his injury. "You bruised it all right. You shouldn't walk on it for a while. I'll take care of it when we get home."**

 **"Thanks, Siri," Kion nuzzled her.**

 **"You're welcome," Jasiri licked his face.**

 **Fuli made fake gagging noises, which everyone ignored.**

 **"I can carry him," Beschte volunteered.**

 **"Sounds good," Jasiri smiled at him. With that, she helped Kion climb on Beschte's back. She stayed close to the hippo on the short journey back to the lair. Upon arriving, Fuli told Kion she hoped he felt better and took off. Ono and Beschte left to eat as well. Bunga stayed behind to make sure his best friend would be okay.**

 **"Kion, what happened, son?" Nala was at her youngest cub's side.**

 **"I fell into bolder ravine," Kion hissed as more pain came.**

 **Nala could tell he was hurting, so she didn't comment on his actions.**

 **"It hurts!" he whimpered as he tried to lick the wound.**

 **"I know," Jasiri soothed, "hang in there. I'll be right back," with that, she left the lair. Returning, she dipped her front paw into a hallowed out coconut and spread a paste substance over Kion's injury. Once that was done, she turned to Bunga. "I need you to wrap Kion's leg with this," she set down two long pieces of grass, along with some heavy leaves**

 **"Sure thing!" Bunga did as Jasiri instructed.**

 **"How does that feel?" Jasiri asked.**

 **"Better," Kion sighed in relief. "It still hurts, but not as badly."**

 **"I'm glad. You need to stay off of it for a few days," Jasiri told him.**

 **"Uh-huh," Kion mumbled as his eyes closed.**

 **"Just rest, sweetie," Nala nuzzled her son. She turned to Jasiri. "Thank you, Jasiri."**

 **"You're welcome. Kion's my friend, I couldn't just leave him in pain."**

 **Nala nodded.**

 **Jasiri sighed and settled down to watch over Kion.**

 **"Don't worry about Fuli," Bunga comforted, "she'll come around."**

 **Jasiri nodded. She hoped Bunga was right. She had a feeling it was going to take a long time before Fuli accepted her…**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Lion Guard. They belong to their respective creators. I do own the storyline of this fanfic.  
Enjoy!**

 **"Sisi Ni Sawa"**

 **Chapter 5**

Kion spent the next few days resting his leg. He had company in the form of Jasiri as well as his parents when they weren't hunting. Bunga also visited for hours at a time-bringing news of the Pridelands with him to entertain his best friend. Kiara even checked on him from time to time. Before Kion knew it, three days had passed and he was feeling a lot better.

Kion's eyes slowly opened as the sun hit them the day after his leg had healed. The sound of someone suddenly shrieking made him alert immediately.

"Jasiri? Siri, are you okay?" he jumped to his feet and ran outside to check on his best friend.

"Morning!" Jasiri greeted. "You're up early."

"I herd someone shriek," Kion explained.

"It wasn't me," Jasiri shrugged. "Are you sure it wasn't Timon? He screams like a girl!" she laughed at her own joke, rolling around on the ground.

Kion shook his head. He smirked despite the situation.

"It didn't sound like him. Besides, we're too far away from where he and Pumbaa live to hear him."

Jasiri stopped rolling around, righting herself.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"A little," Kion replied. "Let's find some breakfast."

Jasiri followed her friend to his favorite hunting ground. It didn't take them long to find something to eat. Once Kion was done, he offered Jasiri the leftovers.

"Thanks!" she went to town without another word. Once she was done, the two friends made their way back to the lair. On their way, Kion got the sudden urge to sharpen his claws. Spotting his favorite tree. Running over, he sunk his front claws into it. Feeling relief immediately, he started the sharpening process. The sound of someone calling his name made him turn his head to the left.

"Kion! Kion! There you are."

Kion turned back around when he saw it was just his sister.

"Kiara, what's up? I'm kind of busy here," Kion informed her.

Kiara nodded.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Dad needs to speak to both of us. He wants us back at the lair in ten minutes."

"Okay," Kion continued his claw sharpening. He was almost done when he felt someone push him aside. Glaring when he saw his sister insert her claws into the tree, he tried to use the other side, but it didn't feel the same. "Kiara! I wasn't finished."

"Too bad. You can have it back when I'm done," she told him.

Kion growled in frustration.

"Kiara, Kion's right," Jasiri chimed in, "he was there first."

"Stay out of this," Kiara demanded.

"Fine. I was just trying to help," Jasiri turned to leave, but Kion's paw on her back stopped her.

"Siri, wait. You're not going anywhere. Kiara, you owe her an apology," he asserted. "And give me the tree back."

"First of all, the tree doesn't belong to you. Secondly, she shouldn't have butted in. It's not like she's really family," Kiara shrugged.

"Kiara!" Kion let out a real growl this time. Before he knew what he was doing, he had knocked his sister to the ground. Digging his claws into her chest, he ordered, "Say you're sorry now!"

"Kion! Stop! It's not worth it!" Jasiri managed to pull Kion off the future queen just as Simba joined them.

"Kion! You know better than to attack your sister. Apologize."

"But Dad, she said something horrible to Jasiri. And she stole my scratching…" Kion's voice trailed off at the glare on his father's face. Turning to his sister, he mumbled, "I'm sorry I bit you."

"What was that?" Kiara cocked her head to the side, "I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I'm sorry!" Kion shouted.

"I guess I can forgive you…this time," Kiara said regally.

"That's better," Simba smiled at both of his children. The smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What did you need to talk to us about Dad?" Kiara asked.

"Well, your mother and I have to attend a funeral. Your grandmother died last night."

"Dad, I'm sorry," Kion ran to his father's side and nuzzled him.

Kiara followed suit a minute later.

"I'll miss her, but she's with my father now. I know she loved you two very much. For the time we'll be away-two days to be exact, Kiara will be in charge."

"What!" Kion exclaimed, all thought of his grandmother gone. His eyes widened in horror.

"You mean it, Daddy?" Kiara asked. Her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Now this is a big job, Kiara," Simba began, but his daughter cut him off.

"I know. I promise, I won't let you down! Thank you! Thank you!" Kiara nuzzled him again. She even went as far as hugging him.

Simba returned the affection.

Kion turned away, not believing what his father had just said. Surely, nothing good could come of Kiara ruling for a day.

"I expect you two to treat each other with respect while we're gone," Simba went on. "Kiara, Kion might be younger than you, but he still needs to be heard. He's the leader of the lion guard."

"Yes, father," Kiara replied.

"All right!" Kion shouted in triumph. He bumped paws with Jasiri.

"And Kion…" Simba turned to his son.

"Yes, Dad," Kion gave his father his full attention.

"You need to listen to what Kiara says. She's in charge."

"Yes, sir," Kion grumbled.

"Ha!" Kiara stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Now, that doesn't mean you take advantage of this position," Simba cautioned his daughter. "Part of being a good leader is knowing when to accept help from others-even younger siblings."

"I understand," Kiara assured him.

"Good. Well, your mother and I will see you in two days. We love you both," with that, Simba left to make last minute arrangements. The minute he was gone, Kion rounded on his sister.

"Temporary queen or not, you need to apologize to Jasiri. You hurt her feelings."

"What I said was true," Kiara defended herself, "she isn't a real member of the family. I know she's your friend and I'm glad Mom and Dad helped her. But she's not family," with that, Kiara turned and left.

Kion frowned. Something told him it was going to be a long two days…

******

"So Kiara's in charge? Unbungalievable!" Bunga shouted. He was relaxing in the river while Kion sunbathed and Jasiri got a quick drink.

"Yeah," Kion sighed, "she still hasn't apologized to Siri."

"Kion, don't worry about it," Jasiri assured him, "I don't need an apology."

"Siri, Kiara's wrong. You are a part of the family," Kion insisted.

"I know. It means a lot to me that your parents feel that way. I know you do too. I don't need Kiara's approval," the teenage hyena insisted. "As for you, you need to loosen up!" with that, she playfully shoved Kion directly into the river!

"Siri! You're gonna get it for that!" Kion vowed.

"You gotta catch me first!" Jasiri laughed as she ran around to the other side before jumping in herself.

"Zuka zama!" Bunga joined his two friends, all thoughts of Kiara's temporary status as queen forgotten for the time being…

*****

"Where have you been?" Kiara demanded as Kion entered the lair a few hours later.

"Out with my friends," Kion replied.

"You're ten minutes late," his sister pointed out.

"So?" Kion settled down in his usual sleeping spot. He grinned as Jasiri joined him. "Mom and Dad wouldn't have minded. Why do you care?"

"Oh no no, no," Kiara pointed at Jasiri, "it's time you found your own place to sleep."

"Excuse me?" Jasiri stood, facing the temporary queen of the Pride lands.

"You're not hurt anymore. It's time for you to find your own cave or tree or wherever rogue hyenas sleep," Kiara explained.

"I'm not a rogue," Jasiri glared at her.

"You can't kick Jasiri out," Kion stood up, getting in Kiara's face.

"Dad put me in charge. I can do whatever I want," Kiara reminded him. She stepped back from her brother.

"That's not what Dad said and you know it," Kion reminded her.

"Kion's right," Jasiri chimed in. "I heard every word your father-"

"This isn't about you," Kiara insisted.

"It is when it's about Kion," Jasiri shot back.

"If you're kicking Jasiri out, then I won't sleep here again until Mom and Dad get back," Kion declared. He turned his back on his sister and headed for the lair exit. "Enjoy your first night of ruler alone. Come on, Siri. We'll sleep at Timon and Pumbaa's."

"Kion, get back here!" Kiara shouted after her brother.

Kion ignored her and kept on walking. Once he was near his hunting ground, he slowed down his pace.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jasiri asked.

"She's queen," Kion spit out the last word, "she can take care of herself. Besides, she'll probably invite Zuri and Tifu over. Just because she's ruler for two days, that doesn't mean she has to make my life miserable or treat you badly."

"While you're right, maybe she's just nervous. It's her first time in charge," Jasiri mused.

"You can't tell me you're actually taking her side after she kicked you out and said those horrible things about you?" Kion stared at his second best friend in disbelief.

"It's true she did hurt my feelings," Jasiri conceded, "I know she didn't mean it. She'll say she's sorry in her own time."

"And if she doesn't?" Kion questioned.

Jasiri shrugged.

"Hakuna Mahtata," she replied.

Kion shook his head.

"I'm not sure in this case," he sighed as they neared Timon and Pumbaa's place.

"Hey kids! What's up?" Timon spotted them first. He was slowly adjusting to Jasiri presence.

"Kiara is driving me crazy!" Kion burst out.

"It can't be that bad," Timon dismissed.

"She kicked Jasiri out and she's telling me when I have to be home. If she thinks she can tell me what to do, she has another thing coming. If I have to listen to one more demand, I'm gonna…" his voice trailed off as his anger built. Realizing what he was about to do, he forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Calming down, he curled up in a bed of leaves with Jasiri next to him.

"Are you okay?" she rested a paw on his back.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm glad," she licked his cheek.

"Is it okay if we stay here for the night?" Kion turned to Timon.

"Sure! If you don't mind Pumbaa and I havin' a midnight snack."

Kion's eyes had already closed. As he drifted off to sleep, he hoped tomorrow would be better. Little did he know the trouble that lie ahead…


	6. Chapter 6

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Lion Guard. They belong to their respective creators. I do own the storyline of this fanfic.  
Enjoy!**

 **"Sisi Ni Sawa"**

 **Chapter 6**

Kion's eyes opened the next morning to find Jasiri staring at him intently.

"Siri, don't do that!" he jumped a foot in the air.

"Sorry! You're just really cute when you sleep!" Jasiri laughed, rolling on the ground. Calming down, she walked over to a spot a few feet away. "I got us breakfast," she informed him.

"Great!" Kion shouted. He jumped up and ran over to where his friend was. Digging in, he started chowing down. Once he was done, he let Jasiri have the leftovers.

"Hey! You guys are finally awake!" Bunga's excited voice came from behind them.

"Hi Bunga," Kion replied.

"Do you guys want any?" Bunga held out a handful of bugs.

"No thanks," Kion frowned.

"Okay," Bunga shrugged as he started pigging out.

Just then, Ono flew into sight.

"Apana! Kion, there's trouble!" he told him and Bunga.

"What's the karbubble?" Kion asked.

"There's a herd of antelope trying to move from big springs to Haconi woods, but a hive of bees is threatening them."

"We're on it! Come on you two!" he called over his shoulder.

Jasiri was taken aback.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Yes! Let's go!" Kion lead the way to the spot where Big springs met Haconi woods. To get there, they had to pass the lair. Forcing himself not to look at it as they passed, he pushed thoughts of his sister out of his mind.

******

Meanwhile, back at the lair, Kiara was pacing back and forth, ranting to her two best friends.

"I can't believe Kion walked out on me like that! I'm the Queen! Just because he's leader of the Lion guard doesn't mean he can ignore me."

"Yeah," Tifu agreed with her friend, "how dare he!"

"What about you, Zuri? What do you think?" Kiara asked. Stopping in her tracks, she glanced over in the corner to see Zuri busy grooming herself. Her tongue was moving in rhythmic patterns over her left front paw.

"Zuri?"

"Yeah? Sorry, Kiara. What did you say?" Zuri glanced up from her grooming session.

Kiara let out a frustrated growl. This wasn't how being queen was supposed to go. She was about to continue ranting when a buzzing noise grabbed all their attention. Peering outside, Kiara gasped when she saw the swarm of bees heading straight for the lair! "Run!" she led the three outside and into the river just as Kion and the guard reached them. Unbeknowngist to both cubs, they were being watched. High up in a tree sat Mzingo. He was a messenger for Janja. As he watched the chaos unfold below, he smiled to himself.

"Just a little further," Kion urged.

"Uh, Kion?" Bunga questioned.

"Yeah?" the leader of the lion guard asked.

"Should the bees be flying towards the lair?"

Kion gasped.

"Kiara!" with that, he took off. The only problem was, as he grew closer to his home, so did the bees.

"Kion! What do you think you're doing?" Kiara demanded.

"Trying to save you!" Kion retorted.

"I don't need your help," Kiara shot back. With that, she jumped out of the river just as the swarm closed in.

"Dive!" Kion ordered. He pulled Bunga with him as they all hit the water. Surfacing a few minutes later, Kion was relieved to find the swarm gone.

"Phew! That takes care of those bees," he climbed onto the bank and started licking himself dry.

"And the herd is safe too," Bunga added.

"You weren't supposed to drive the swarm right to us!" Kiara shouted.

"They're gone now. Can we just move on?" Kion pleaded.

"Easy for you to say. Dad put me in charge and you're messing everything up," Kiara huffed.

"How can I forget?" Kion quipped. "I'm gonna go swimming with my friends," with that, he jumped back into the river, Jasiri and Bunga following in after him.

"Fine! I'll just tell Dad what you did!" Kiara called after her brother.

"Way to show maturity!" Kion called back. He turned his back on his sister and started a game of tag with the others.

"Maybe you should give her a break," Fuli advised as she watched the game from the riverbank.

"Ha! She's never cut me one," Kion scoffed.

******

Meanwhile, in the outlands, Mzingo had just finished relaying the news to Janja.

Janja smiled.

"So his sister is queen? This could work in our favor."

"What's the plan, Janja?" Cheesy asked.

"Give me a minute to think of one furbrain!" Janja snapped. Turning back to Mzingo, he asked, "Are you sure the siblings are fighting?"

"Quite sure," Mzingo replied.

"That gives me an idea…" Janja moved closer to his brothers and started whispering the plan.

******

Meanwhile, back in the Pridelands, Kion and his friends were having a picnic and just relaxing. He was feeling good being with the guard. This is exactly what he needed sometime away from his sister.

"Let's play a game of ball!" Bunga suggested.

"Sure!" Kion agreed.

"I'm in!" Jasiri jumped to her feet.

They had just gotten the game underway when Kion spotted Zuri running towards them. She looked worried.

"Zuri? What's going on?" Kion asked.

"Kiara's in trouble!" Zuri exclaimed.

"How?" Bunga asked.

Kion said nothing.

"A vulture came to talk to her. He told her Janja wanted to make peace. I think she's going to do it. You gotta stop her!"

"Do what?" Jasiri asked.

"Meet up with him in the outlands!" Zuri cried.

"Oh no," Jasiri softly gasped.

"She's what!" Bunga shouted. "We gotta stop her!"

"Did she leave yet?" Fuli asked.

"No," Zuri replied. "Tifu and I tried to talk her out of it, but she won't listen."

"We'll take care of it," Ono assured the lioness.

"Thanks!" with that, Zuri ran back in the direction of Kion's family's lair.

"Come on! We better get back before Kiara does something she'll regret," Fuli started leading the way back. She made sure she went at a pace her friends could keep up with.

"Aren't you coming, Kion?" Jasiri glanced back when she noticed her best friend wasn't following.

"You go on ahead, Siri. I'll be there in a minute," Kion sighed.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Kion nodded.

"Okay," with that, Jasiri ran to catch up with the others.

Kion stood there, not sure what to do. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure Kiara would accept it. He could hear her words ringing in his ears from earlier.

"You mess everything up…everything up…"

"I don't know what to do," Kion said aloud. Glancing up, he continued, "Grandfather Mufassa, I could really use your help."

A sudden streak of light blazed across the sky and formed into a sphere. Inside was the spirit of Kion and Kiara's grandfather.

"Kion, you know what you must do," he started.

"I know. But Kiara's making it so hard. She doesn't need my help."

"No matter what she said to you, she's family. And we never turn our backs on family," his grandfather counseled. "That doesn't mean she can treat you badly and get away with it. It just means when push comes to shove, you two are there for one another. You and Kiara will be okay in time. But you must make the first move."

"Okay," Kion turned and ran in the direction of the lair. Arriving, he was just in time to see Kiara exiting it. "Kiara, you can't be serious. You're not really going to meet Janja."

"Why not? He wants to make peace. I should give him a chance," Kiara stated.

"It's a trap. Can't you see? You'll just get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt," Kion admitted.

Kiara stopped in her tracks at her brother's words. Turning around, she locked eyes with him.

"You're just jealous!" she accused.

"What! I'm not jealous!" Kion insisted sincerely.

"Yes you are! You're jealous that Mzingo came to me and not you to propose the peace treaty. Well, get over it. I'm going to meet with Janja and there's nothing you can do about it. Besides, it's what Dad would do," with that, she turned around and ran off.

"No it's not!" Kion called after her. Turning to the guard, he commanded, "Follow her! I'll be there in a minute."

"Affirmative!" Fuli replied.

"Jasiri, go with them," Kion commanded.

"Okay," Jasiri ran up behind Bunga.

Fuli frowned.

"Why is she coming?" she glared at the hyena.

"Because she knows the outlands better than us. I don't have time to argue, just go! I'll be right behind you," Kion insisted.

Without another word, the guard took off. As he followed them, Kion hoped his sister hadn't gotten herself into too much trouble yet.

******

Meanwhile, Kiara had made it to the outlands. Shivering as she entered, she reminded herself that she was on a mission. Janja wanted to make peace. As she passed some elephant bones and a skeleton of some kind, she yelped.

"Get a grip Kiara!" she scolded herself. "You're going to be Queen someday. You can't let a little trip to the outlands scare you," with that little pep talk, she moved further along. As she passed a statue, she soon heard a British voice address her from somewhere above.

"Princess Kiara! There you are!"

Glancing up, Kiara found Mzingo perched on a tree branch.

"I'm so glad to see you! I'm a bit lost. Can you show me where to meet Janja?"

"I'd be delighted to. Follow me," with that, Mzingo flew ahead of Kiara.

Taking a deep breath, Kiara followed the vulture deeper into the outlands. As the path became darker, something told her she was making a huge mistake. Taking a deep breath, Kiara continued forward. There was no turning back now…


	7. Chapter 7

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Lion Guard. They belong to their respective creators. I do own the storyline of this fanfic.  
Enjoy!**

 **"Sisi Ni Sawa"**

 **Chapter 7**

Meanwhile, the lion guard had reached the outlands. As they entered, Kion shivered. Feeling Jasiri bump him reassuringly, he smiled at her. Taking a deep breath, he followed her into the forbidden territory.

"I'm not happy about coming back here if you wanna know the truth," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh right," Kion frowned. He had been so concerned about his sister, he hadn't thought about what coming back here would mean for his friend.

"I'll be okay," Jasiri assured him, "I can take care of myself."

"I know," he moved a few bones out of her way.

"How much further?" Fuli called out.

"If Mzingo took Kiara to Janja's cave, we have at least another half mile to go," Jasiri called back.

"I was asking Kion," Fuli pointed out.

Jasiri ignored her reply. She was about to keep going when she spotted Kion coming to join her. From her vantage point, he was heading for trouble. Rushing forward, she pushed him out of the way just as a column of bones rained down upon them. As a heavy stone fell, it blocked the guard from moving forward. It had also separated Jasiri from the rest of them.

"Siri!" Kion cried.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Beschte, can you try to move the stone?" Bunga asked.

"Sure thing," he replied.

"Siri, go on ahead!" Kion called to her. "We'll catch up with you."

"How will you get there without my help?" Jasiri asked.

"We'll figure it out. Is there a landmark that will tell us we're there?" Kion asked.

Jasiri thought for a minute.

"There's a tree right outside the cave with half a trunk missing. If you look closely, it looks like an elephant's carved into it missing an ear," she explained.

"Okay! Thanks!"

"Sure!" With that, Jasiri went on ahead. She just prayed her friends were able to find it. She also prayed Kiara would be okay. Moving further into her old home, she started feeling uneasy. She had once felt safe here, but now she just wanted to go home. Home. It was funny how the idea of home for Jasiri had changed over the last week and a half. A sudden crunching sound to her left made her stop. Pricking her ears, she turned in that direction. Turning her head to the left, she suddenly felt someone push her to the ground.

"Hey! What's going on?" she twisted around in an effort to see her attacker. Rolling over, she managed to bite them in the right leg. When she saw who it was, she wasn't sorry for her actions. A slightly older hyena stared back at her. His eyes were as black as Cole and he had a gash going from under his right eye to his jaw line.

"Tobari! What are you doing out here?"

The hyena, Tobari, grinned in an evil way.

"I live here, unlike you. Word around here is Janja exhiled you for becoming a traitor."

"I don't regret what I did," Jasiri stated. "Now, get off me!" with that, she managed to flip Tobari on his back and put a little distance between them.

"I suggest you get out while you still can," Tobari smirked.

"I will. I need to rescue someone first," Jasiri explained.

Tobari raised his eyebrows.

"And here I thought the fur ball dumped you."

Jasiri growled protectively at his words.

"Kion's not a fur ball. And he didn't dump me. Now if you'll excuse me," she turned around and walked away.

"That was the first mistake you made," Tobari lunged at Jasiri, pinning her down.

Jasiri tried to twist around, but she was stuck. Tobari was too strong.

Just then, a familiar male voice made Jasiri sigh in relief.

"Leave her alone!"

"Kion!" Jasiri managed to turn in the direction of his voice. In that instant, she felt Tobari fly off of her. Getting to her feet, she joined her best friend. Yelping slightly at the pain in her right front leg, she tried to ignore it.

"You think I'm scared of a lion cub?" Tobari sneared. "I've eaten your kind for lunch," he licked his lips. "And they were delicious!"

Kion blocked the unpleasant image from his mind. He pushed Jasiri behind him as he advanced the larger hyena.

"Kion, be careful," Jasiri cautioned.

Kion kept on advancing, keeping his enemy in sight at all times.

"Let us pass," he growled.

"Why should I?" Tobari pretended to think about it.

Kion took a deep breath. The roar was about to escape when another solution came to him. "If you let us pass peacefully, I won't hurt you."

Tobari actually laughed.

"Like you could really hurt me?"

Kion raised his eyebrows this time.

"I didn't even feel that punch," Tobari told him.

Kion was about to retort when a sound from behind him distracted the leader of the lion guard. Turning around, he frowned. "Siri? What happened?"

"It's not a big deal," Jasiri tried, "I'll be okay. Come on, we have to get to Kiara before Janja does anything."

Kion shook his head.

"Did he hurt you?" there was a growl in his throat when he said "he."

Jasiri hesitated. She knew how bad this could get if she told the truth. Then again, Kion had never given her a reason to lie to him.

"Yes," she replied.

Kion whirled around, ran forward and lunged at the other hyena. Digging his claws into either side of Tobari's stomach, he bared his teeth.

"Never touch her again," he growled every word.

"Kion! No! Stop! He's not worth it," Jasiri mustered all the strength she had and ran forward. In one swift move, she pulled Kion off of Tobari by the scruff of his neck.

"Siri, let go! Let me go! I'm not done with that guy yet!" Kion exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," Jasiri firmly stated as she put him down. Panting from the pain and exertion, she focused on calming Kion down before things got out of hand.

Kion started forward again, only to have Jasiri tug him back. He managed to shake her off. The next thing he knew, he was the one on his back. He struggled to get up, but Jasiri wasn't backing down. Her touch was gentle, but firm.

"I'm not letting you up until you calm down. Save your anger for Janja. Take a deep breath. Can you do that for me?" her tone was gentle, but firm.

"Siri, he hurt…" Kion's voice trailed off.

"I know. But revenge isn't the answer in this case. Now, please, take a deep breath," she instructed.

"Fine, " Kion huffed and obeyed.

"Good. Again?" she requested.

Kion did so.

"All right. I'm going to get off of you. You need to promise me you won't go after that idiot again."

Kion hesitated.

"Ki, I mean it," she insisted. She licked his face soothingly, "You're better than that. I know you are."

Kion was taken aback by his second best friend's words. They touched a spot in his heart. They were enough to calm him down. Her tone and accent had a calming effect on him as well.

"Okay," he sighed, "I won't go after him again."

"Thank you," Jasiri softly replied. She gently stepped back, relieving Kion of her weight. The minute she was back on the ground, she swayed slightly.

"Siri?" Kion moved closer and rested a paw on her back.

"I'll be okay. Come on, let's go rescue your sister."

"Are you sure?" Kion frowned.

"I'm sure," Jasiri replied.

"Maybe we should wait for the others and Beschte can carry you," Kion suggested.

"Maybe I'll take up the offer on the way home. Right now, we need to get going. We're not too far away from Janja's cave," with that, Jasiri lead the way. As she went forward, she winced before yelping, despite her earlier claim.

Kion rushed up to her and rested a paw on her back.

"Let me help you," he offered.

"Asante," she replied. With that, they made their way to Janja's cave.

"Was Beschte able to move the stone?" Jasiri asked.

"Yeah. But I found another path to get through," Kion replied as they continued on.

*******

Meanwhile, Kiara stood outside Janja's cave. She wasn't sure she should go inside. Something was telling her to turn around and go back home.

"Is something wrong, You're Majesty?" Mzingo asked.

Kiara shook her head.

"No. Not at all. Let's go," with that, she steeled herself and ventured inside.

"Ah, Queen Kiara, you got my invitation," Janja stepped forward to greet her.

Kiara nodded.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Janja smiled. He indicated some animal bones, "Hungry?"

Kiara swallowed hard at the aroma.

"No thanks. Mzingo said you wanted to talk about a peace proposal?"

Janja smiled.

"That's right," he eyed her hungrily.

"Why didn't you come yourself?" Kiara asked.

"I would have, but your brother…" his voice trailed off.

"I know what you mean," Kiara nodded. "At the same time, you have caused problems in the past."

"I'm sorry about that. Now here's what I was thinking…" with that, he launched into a rehearsed speech.

Kiara listened intently.

"That sounds okay to me. Do you mind if I take a day or so to think about it?"

"Not at all," Janja smirked.

"Thanks. Well, I better get going," she turned around to leave, only to find her way blocked by half a dozen hyenas. She gasped as realization hit her. She was trapped!

"You tricked me!" she whirled on Janja.

Janja smiled triumphantly.

"I was wonderin' when you were gonna catch on. Now that we have you, your father will have to let us back in the pridelands. Make yourself comfortable, Queen Kiara. You ain't goin' anywhere for a good long while…"

Kiara growled in frustration. She was frustrated with herself. Maybe she should have listened to Kion. Glancing around for a way out, she felt someone sneaking up on her. Whirling around, she managed to punch one of Janja's friends in the face, throwing him or her backwards. As she started fighting them off, she wondered if Kion would come to help her. Backing up as three hyenas advanced on her, she hoped Kion would hurry up. That's if he was coming at all…


	8. Chapter 8

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LG. They belong to their respective creators and Disney. I do however own the storyline of this fanfic.  
Enjoy!

"Sisi Ni Sawa"

Chapter 8

Kiara braced herself as one of the hyenas lunged at her. Extending her claws as far as they would go, she swiped at him. Satisfied when he yelped in pain and retreated, her celebration was short lived as another one advanced on her. As she prepared to swat him away, someone else did it for her. A familiar paw punched the advancing creature across the room.

"Get away from my sister!"

"Kion? I'm so glad you're here!" Kiara frowned. "I didn't think you'd come after how I treated you."

Kion shrugged.

"Did you think I'd let you have all the fun with these losers?" With that, he hit another hyena in the face.

"Hey!" Cheesi shouted. He turned to Mzingo and glared. "I thought you said they were fighting!" he practically wined.

Mzingo flew off to a safe place to watch the action.

"Not anymore," Kion answered as he swatted at Chungu who ran off. Taking a swat at Cheesi, he grinned.

Just then, the rest of the guard joined them.

"Zuka zama!" Bunga cried as he ran at Cheesi.

"Let's see how you do with six on six!" Kion lunged at the hyena.

"Six and six…carry the two, then…awww!" Cheesi's voice trailed off as he growled in frustration.

"Something tells me math isn't your thing!" Fuli quipped.

"Beschte, get Bunga out of here!" Kion commanded.

"Affirmative!" With that, Beschte and a protesting Bunga left the cave.

As the fight continued, the sibling duo became separated again.

Kion punched another hyena as he heard a familiar yelping noise. Whirling around, he saw Janja pin Jasiri against the wall. With a surge of panic, he realized he wouldn't get there fast enough.

"Kiara!"

"I'm fine!" Kiara called back.

"Help Jasiri! Please! She's hurt!"

Kiara took a deep breath and ran to where her brother's friend was.

"I told you what would happen if you came back here," Janja smirked as he leaned in for the attack.

Waiting for just the right moment, Kiara struck. Swatting the leader of the hyenas aside, she rushed to Jasiri.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

Jasiri didn't move at first. She was too shocked at what had just happened.

"Why did you help me?" she asked.

Kiara shrugged.

"I owe you one. I'm sorry. We'll talk when we get back home. Now let's get out of here before that jerk comes back."

"What about Kion?" Jasiri followed Kiara out, but turned back to see Kion fighting Chungu.

"If I know my brother, and I do, he can take care of himself. Besides, if I'm right, we'll wanna be out of here for the final showdown."

Jasiri nodded. She knew what Kiara was talking about. She had witnessed it herself. Following her outside, she just prayed Kion would be okay.

"Jasiri! You're okay!" Bunga ran to her, throwing his arms around her left leg.

"Not quite," she admitted, "but I will be."

"What happened?" Beschte asked.

"Does Kion need our-" Fuli started, but stopped as a familiar roar was heard. She laughed along with Jasiri as they watched the hyenas running for their lives.

"I never get tired of seeing that," Bunga sighed, resting against Jasiri.

"Me neither," Fuli agreed.

"Kion!" Bunga shouted when his best friend finally joined them.

"Let's go home you guys," Kion replied.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Jasiri nuzzled him before licking a small cut on his right ear.

"Thanks. Me too. Now, I want you to be. Let's get back so you can rest," Kion returned Jasiri's first form of affection. Turning to Beschte, he asked, "Can you carry Siri back?"

"Sure thing," Beschte smiled at the hyena, "climb aboard."

Jasiri did so, getting comfortable immediately. After she was settled, Bunga spoke up.

"Kiara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to Kion and Jasiri," she blushed.

"Lead the way," Bunga smiled at her.

Kiara shook her head.

"I think someone else should lead us back," she nudged her little brother.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"You are the leader of the Lion guard. Besides, I owe you."

"Thanks, Kiara," Kion got his Barings and started for home.

*****

"Will Siri be okay?" Kion frowned as he watched Rafiki set Jasiri's sprained leg.

"In a few days," Rafiki assured him. "She's lucky the bite wasn't too deep."

Kion nodded in agreement.

"That should do it," Rafiki announced. He turned to Kion, "So how's the queen enjoying her temporary ruler ship?"

"I think she'll be a much fairer queen after today," Kion said.

"What do you mean?" his old friend asked.

Kion grinned.

"How much time do you have?"

Rafiki smiled in return.

"For you, all the time in the world young cub."

"Asante. This is what happened…" with that, he told Rafiki everything while Jasiri got some much needed rest…

*****

Much later that night, Kiara ventured out of the lair. Walking a little ways, she found who she was looking for in no time.

"May I join you?" she asked.

Jasiri turned her head and nodded.

"Asante. Listen, I…I'm sorry for kicking you out of the lair yesterday. I had no right to do that. You're Kion's friend and I've come to think of you as an annoying little sister."

Jasiri raised her eyebrows.

"Your apology skills need work," she commented.

Kiara blushed.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to treat you so badly. You didn't do anything to deserve it. You were trying to help. I let being temporary queen go to my head."

"That's an understatement," Jasiri quipped.

"I deserve that," Kiara sighed. "So if I promise to be a better queen-more importantly, a better friend, do you think maybe…we could start over?"

Jasiri thought about it and frowned.

"You really hurt my feelings. And that's not easy to do."

"I know," Kiara sighed. "I didn't mean what I said about you not being a part of the family. You are. You fit in perfectly."

"I do?" Jasiri was taken aback by Kiara's words.

"Uh-huh. You're even starting to pick up some of Kion's habits."

This got Jasiri smiling.

"I guess I could give you one more chance."

"Asante. You won't regret it," Kiara turned to leave when a question came to her. Turning back to Jasiri she asked, "Have you ever watched the sunset?"

"Of course! I used to watch it all the time on flat ridge rock. It was an amazing view."

"Could you show me sometime?" Kiara asked.

"Sure," Jasiri bumped the lioness affectionately.

Just then, they were joined by Kion.

"Hey Siri! There you are. What's going on?" Kion narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"Ki, relax," Jasiri assured him. "Kiara and I were just talking."

Kiara nodded.

"I had to get some things off my mind."

"Did you apologize?" her brother asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Kion turned to Jasiri who nodded in confirmation.

"Good," he replied.

"I owe you an apology too. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Janja. If I had none of this would have happened."

"I forgive you," Kion said. He smirked," Besides, if you hadn't gone to meet those jerks, I wouldn't have been able to kick their butts. Boy, did I work up an appetite!"

This got all three of them laughing.

As a wind whipped around the three, Jasiri shivered.

"Why don't we go inside for the night?" Kiara suggested.

"All three of us, right?" Kion went to Jasiri's side.

"Of course," Kiara smiled at her new friend before playfully swatting at her brother. With that, she led the way into the warmth of the lair. Settling down for the night, she smiled. It had certainly been a long day. She had definitely learned her lesson. Ruling a kingdom-even for just two days wasn't easy. She was grateful to her family and friends for helping her out. Closing her eyes, she mumbled good-night to her brother and Jasiri before sleep found her. She hoped the next day was the beginning of a fresh start for everyone…


	9. Chapter 9

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LG. They belong to their respective creators and Disney. I do however own the storyline of this fanfic.  
Enjoy!

"Sisi Ni Sawa"

Chapter 9

Kion woke up to familiar voices talking around him.

"Shh, you'll wake them up," a soft female voice said to his left.

"Well it looks like everyone's in one piece," a male voice surmised.

Kion's eyes opened and he stretched. As he became alert.

"Mama," he mumbled.

"Hey, sweetie," Nala walked over and nuzzled her youngest cub. "How did it go?"

"It wasn't boring," Kion answered, "But it wasn't anything we couldn't handle."

"I'm proud of both of you," Simba joined his mate and son.

Nala glanced over and frowned when she saw the splint on Jasiri's left front leg.

"How did Siri get hurt?"

Kion smiled inwardly when he heard his mother use the nickname he had given his best friend.

"It was an accident. We got into a fight with the other hyenas."

"Again?" Simba frowned.

Nala nuzzled her husband.

"Simba, Kion and the guard took care of them. Try to focus on the future. The Kupatana celebration is in a few days."

Kion's eyes lit up at his mother's words.

"That's right! I can't wait! It's gonna be so awesome!" he frowned as he turned to his father. "Jasiri can come, right?"

Simba pretended to think about it.

"I suppose. She's proven herself," he smiled and ruffled Kion's mane. "Of course she can attend. She's one of the family now."

Kion grinned.

"This is going to be so cool!" with that, he raced over to his best friend. Lying down next to her, he waited for her to awaken. He knew she needed rest.

Just then, Kiara awoke. She stretched and stood.

"Mom? Daddy?" she said when she realized they were there. "You're back!" running over, she nuzzled them.

"Hi, sweetheart," Nala greeted.

"According to Kion, you did a fantastic job ruling while we were away," Simba licked her face.

"Actually, that's not true," Kiara frowned. "I made a mistake-a big one."

Simba raised his eyebrows.

"We all make mistakes, sweetie. Did you learn from it?"

"Yes," Kiara said earnestly.

"Then that's the important thing," he assured her.

"Can we help prepare for Kupatana?" Kion asked. He stood again.

"Of course," his mother smiled at him.

"We'll need everyone's help," his father announced.

Kion nodded. He couldn't wait to get started!

It wasn't long before Jasiri started to stir. Opening her eyes, she glanced around. When she saw Simba and Nala had returned, she tried to stand to greet them. She was almost there when her injured leg gave out.

Hearing the soft growl of frustration, Kion whirled around.

"Habari, Siri," he frowned when he saw her trying to stand. "You need to rest today."

"I guess I won't be able to patrol with you and the guard," she frowned.

"Hakunamatata. I want you to get better. After patrol, I'll come back and hang out with you. I'm sure Bunga will come with me," he grinned.

Jasiri smiled at him.

"Asante. You're sweet."

Kion blushed a little.

"Oh! Guess what!"

"Fuli finally got over herself and accepts me now?" Jasiri asked. Sarcasm dripping from her words like snow from trees in winter.

Kion frowned.

"I promise, it'll happen," he nuzzled her.

"I hope you're right. What then?" she asked.

"Kupatana is this week! It's a big celebration," Kion explained.

"I know," Jasiri frowned.

"I haven't told you the best part yet," Kion went on.

Jasiri raised her eyebrows.

"My Dad said you're invited!"

"He doesn't have to do that," Jasiri frowned.

"You don't want to come?" Kion frowned now.

"I do," Jasiri assured her friend.

"Then what's up?"

"It's just…I'm not sure I deserve it."

"If anyone does, it's you," a male voice joined the conversation.

"Dad," Kion glanced up to see his father settle down in front of them.

Jasiri glanced up into the kind, blue purplish eyes of the king.

"I appreciate you're kindness, but I don't want to…" Jasiri's voice trailed off as her leg seared.

Kion rested a paw on her shoulder.

"Siri, just listen to my Dad," he encouraged.

"Okay," Jasiri sighed.

Simba threw his son an appreciative look before turning his attention back to the young hyena.

"Jasiri, do you know what the Kupatana celebration is?" Simba gently inquired.

"No," she replied.

Kion rolled his eyes at what was coming next, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Kupatana means harmony. In other words getting along with all other animals the way the circle of life is designed."

"I'm following so far," Jasiri said.

Simba smiled at her.

"The Kupatana celebration started about a year after I became king and right before Kiara was born. It signifies the harmony we found after Scar was defeated and the years of Kupatana to come."

"What does this have to do with me being worthy enough to attend?" Jasiri asked.

"First of all, you are worthy. You're worthy of kindness, love and respect," Simba affirmed.

Kion nodded in agreement.

"Simba's right, sweetheart," Nala came over to join them. She smiled gently at Jasiri. "When you saved Kion and stuck with him in the outlands, you were showing true Kupatana. You not only broke long held traditions of lions and hyenas being enemies, but you started a new tradition. You made hope spring for others who will come after you and Kion."

"And for that alone, not to mention your friendly personality, you have just as much right if not more so to attend Kupatana," Simba finished.

Jasiri was speechless for a minute or so. She had never been spoken to this way since her mother died.

"Asante," she softly said. She could feel tears gathering and blinked them back.

"You're more than welcome," Nala nuzzled her.

Jasiri smiled as Kion got in on the love fest. She licked him, eliciting the reaction she was hoping for.

"Ewww!"

Everyone laughed.

"I feel bad I can't help prepare for it," Jasiri said as she started eating breakfast.

"Who says you can't help," Kion countered. "You can help come up with ideas for games. Once you're back on your feet, you can help set things up."

Jasiri grinned.

"Okay," she agreed.

Just then, a very excited honey badger ran into the lair.

"Zuka zama! Kion! Jasiri! Kupatana's coming! Kupatana's coming! Food, food and more food!"

Both friends laughed.

"Bunga! Kupatana isn't until the end of the week," Kion reminded him.

"I know! But I'm so excited! You're coming, right? Please say you're coming!" he turned to Jasiri.

"Yes," she replied.

"Awesome!" Bunga cheered.

Kion shook his head. He had a feeling this Kupatana would be one he wouldn't forget any time soon. Little did he know how right he was…

******

Meanwhile, in the outlands, Mzingo flew to the cave where Janja and the other hyenas lived. He had news he was sure his boss would be pleased to hear.

"I still can't believe those lions got the better of us!" Janja ranted. "There has to be a way to get revenge."

"Yeah!" Cheezi agreed. "I don't understand why they let Jasiri stay there while we're not allowed to eat as much as an egret from their precious pridelands!"

Janja smiled.

"You're right. What's so special about her? She's just like us."

"Uh, no she isn't," Chungu pointed out. "She's nice, she respects the circle of-"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Janja snarled.

"I was just saying," Chungu grumbled.

"I might have a solution," a familiar voice stated.

Janja glanced up to find Mzingo perched on a tree.

"What did you find out?" he demanded.

"Simba and the others are preparing for Kupatana. They invited Jasiri to join them."

"So?" Chungu didn't get it.

"Think about it. What if we crash the party?" Janja suggested.

"How are we gonna do that?" Cheezi looked confused.

"I have an idea. And if it works, nobody will know we were there."

"And if they don't know we're there…" Chungu continued.

"The blame will fall on the only hyena at the celebration…" Janja laughed as the idea formed in his mind. "We strike when the celebration has time to get off the ground."

"How will we get away with it?" Chungu asked.

"You'll see…" Janja smirked. He couldn't wait to get started. Kupatana couldn't come fast enough as far as he was concerned…


	10. Chapter 10

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LG. They belong to their respective creators and Disney. I do however own the storyline of this fanfic.  
Enjoy!

"Sisi Ni Sawa"

Chapter 10

Two days flew by quickly. Jasiri was back on her feet before Kion and the guard knew it. She was still hurting a little, but Rafiki discovered she was healing nicely. Kion, Jasiri and Bunga spent the morning after breakfast planning what games to play at the festival. Kion explained to Jasiri how many animals were attending, not just their immediate family and friends.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Bunga exclaimed.

"Definitely!" Kion agreed.

Just then, Kiara joined them.

"Hey you three. Jasiri, I want you to meet some friends of mine," she turned to Kion, "can I borrow her for a sec?"

"Okay," Kion agreed.

"This won't take long," Kiara assured her brother. With that, she led Jasiri towards a spot where two lioness pre-teen cubs were trying to figure out what to wear to Kupatana.

"Hey you two!" Kiara called out. "I'm back. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Can you tell Tifu that green doesn't go with orange?" Zuri demanded.

"We'll figure that out later. Come here," Kiara beckoned.

Zuri huffed, but did so. Tifu followed suit.

"Girls, this is my new friend, Jasiri. Jasiri, these are my best friends, Tifu and Zuri."

"Hi!" Jasiri greeted.

Zuri yelped and ran to hide behind Kiara.

"Zur, relax," Kiara assured her, "it's okay. Jasiri's nice. She's been staying with me and my family. She and Kion are almost inseparable."

"Kion's friends with her?" Tifu asked.

Jasiri raised her eyebrows.

Tifu blushed.

"Sorry," the lioness apologized.

"Yes. And so am I," Kiara smiled at Jasiri.

"I guess we could give her a chance," Tifu decided. She held out a paw, which Jasiri met with her own.

Zuri, meanwhile, was still hesitant.

"You sure she won't eat us?" she timidly asked.

Kiara laughed.

"I'm positive. If she hasn't devoured my brother after listening to him snore, I think we're safe."

Jasiri giggled.

"He's not that bad. Although I do try to get to sleep before him most nights."

Kiara laughed.

Just then, Kion joined them.

"Hey Kiara, I need to talk to Siri for a minute."

"No problem. I'm gonna help solve a little fashion crisis, then I have to talk to Dad."

Kion became curious.

"About what?"

"I just need to ask him something, that's all," she answered.

"Okay. Come on, Siri. Bunga has an idea for a game. You gotta hear this!" Kion lead the way back to their friends.

"I'll see you later then," Jasiri said to Kiara.

"Sounds good," Kiara bumped her. "And maybe we could watch the sunset at flat ridge rock?"

"That sounds great!" with that, Jasiri turned and followed Kion.

Kiara shook her head as she watched them leave. She was glad she had given Jasiri a chance. Now if only Zuri would get on board.

******

"Here we are," Jasiri proclaimed. She led Kiara up to flat ridge rock. She lay down upon it while patting a spot next to her.

Kiara sighed with contentment as she rested her paws on the stone. The sun traveled up them, then her legs and settled in her chest. She grinned. She lay down next to her friend. Glancing up at the sky, she watched the sun make its descent.

"It's beautiful," the lioness gazed transfixed at the rainbow of rays in the sky.

"This is my favorite time of day," Jasiri revealed. "Watching the sunset from here was my favorite thing to do. I tried watching it from Pride rock with Kion, but it's not the same."

"So that's why you journey here every day around this time," Kiara realized.

Jasiri nodded.

"I like the time alone. Don't get me wrong, I love living with your family. Hanging out with Kion and being part of the guard is great! But sometimes it's nice to get away for a while."

"I know what you mean," Kiara smiled at her. "So are you excited about Kupatana?"

Jasiri shrugged.

"Yeah. A little nervous," she admitted.

"Why?" Kiara rested a comforting paw on the hyena's back.

Jasiri shrugged.

"This is my first Kupatana. I still feel a little out of place."

"That's understandable. You'll have a great time, you'll see," Kiara smiled at her new friend.

Jasiri nodded.

"Well we better get back. The sun's almost finished setting."

Kiara stood and followed Jasiri back home.

"Hey! Where have you two been?" Kion met them at the entrance to the lair.

"We just watched the sunset from flat ridge rock," Jasiri replied.

Kion's eyes lit up.

"Can we do that sometime?"

"Sure," the hyena replied. She yawned. "I'm kind of tired."

"Let's get some sleep," Kion lead the way over to their sleeping spot. "Kupatana's in two days!"

"Yup," Jasiri settled down next to her best friend. She smiled as Kion draped a paw across her back. Resting her head on her front paws, she closed her eyes. Shortly after that, she was fast asleep…

*****Jasiri's nightmare*****

Jasiri ran down a path lined with trees. Sliding on a patch of stones, she felt herself falling. Grabbing the first thing she felt, she managed to pull herself back onto the bank. Taking off again, she went left. As the trees grew darker, she realized she had made a mistake. As she turned back, she felt someone or something push her to the ground. Glancing up, Jasiri locked eyes with Janja. Pushing against him, she managed to break free.

"You can't get away that easily!" Janja called after her. "You'll pay for abandoning us for those lions!"

"I was never a part of your clan! Just leave me alone!" Jasiri shouted. She suddenly felt herself falling down a steep incline. Reaching the bottom, she felt a set of teeth bite into her hind left leg. Fighting back, she soon tasted blood in her mouth. Managing to flip Janja on his back, Jasiri raked her front claws across his face. Jumping back, she took off again.

"You won't get away with this! You can't run forever! We'll find you! And when we do, you'll be sorry!"

Breathing heavily, Jasiri stopped only when she was a good half mile away. Stopping to take a drink, she soon felt sharp pain in her leg. Falling to the ground, she licked at the wound. Lying there, she closed her eyes, praying the pain would stop. As the pain increased, she suddenly heard a female voice calling her name.

*******

"Jasiri? Jasiri! Come on, you need to wake up. It's just a dream!"

There was that voice again.

Jasiri shot up a few minutes later. She was panting hard, sweat on her forehead. It was only when she tried to stand, that she realized she was shaking.

"Siri, it's okay. You're safe," a young female voice assured her.

"Ki-Kiara? I'm sorry. Go back to sleep," Jasiri said.

"It's okay. What happened?" Kiara rested a paw on her shoulder. She frowned when she felt her friend trembling. "What scared you?"

Jasiri took a deep breath in an effort to calm down.

"It was just a nightmare," she admitted softly. "I'll be fine."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" the future queen asked.

"You're sweet, but I'm okay," Jasiri tried to convince her. Glancing to her left, she let a tiny smile twitch at the corners of her mouth. "Kion's a heavy sleeper."

Kiara giggled.

"That's an understatement. He could sleep through a stampede."

Jasiri frowned.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk?" Kiara offered.

"I'm sure. Asante for asking. We better get some more sleep," with that, Jasiri settled back down. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to drift off again. Unfortunately, sleep didn't come for a long time. She couldn't get Janja's words out of her mind. "You'll be sorry…you'll be sorry…" the logical part of Jasiri's brain knew it had only been a dream. However, another part couldn't help but feel it had been more like a warning. A warning of events to come… Finally, just as the first rays of sun were peeking over the horizon, sleep found the young hyena.

*****

Kion's eyes opened to a brand new day. Smiling to himself, he stretched and stood. Turning to his right, he was about to wake Jasiri up when Kiara stopped him.

"Let Jasiri sleep. She had a hard night," Kiara whispered.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"She had a nightmare. She wouldn't talk about it though. I offered to listen. Whatever it was really scared her."

"Do you think I should try and get her to talk?" Kion walked over to where their parents were setting breakfast up.

"The best thing to do is let her know you're there, but don't push her," Nala advised, having heard her children's' conversation. "Jasiri has been on her own for years. The idea of having friends and adults who care about her will take some time to sink in."

"Okay," Kion replied. As he dug into his breakfast, he glanced over at Jasiri. He hoped she would talk to him. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't do anything if she didn't open up.

It wasn't long before Jasiri started to stir. Opening her eyes, she stretched. Standing, she went over to join Kion and his family.

"Hey, Siri," Kion nuzzled her. Lowering his voice he said, "If you wanna talk, I'm here."

"Asante," Jasiri licked his right cheek before turning her attention to the meal Kiara had just pushed over to her. "I'll be okay," with that, she dug in. As she ate, she tried to pay attention to the conversation going on around her. The harder she tried, the louder Janja's words played in her head. "When we find you, you'll be sorry. You'll be sorry…"


	11. Chapter 11

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LG. They belong to their respective creators and Disney. I do however own the storyline of this fanfic.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter should be up sooner.

"Sisi Ni Sawa"

Chapter 11

Finally, the day of the Kupatana celebration had come. Kion and Bunga were excited for the day's events. Bunga had slept over in preparation. Pumbaa and Timon would be coming a little later to help set up.

"Zukazama!" Bunga cheered. He jumped on Jasiri in the process. "Jasiri, come on! Wake up! It's Kupatana!"

Jasiri started at the noise and sudden movement. Becoming alert immediately, she jumped to her feet. Letting out a growl of apprehension, she calmed when she saw who was in front of her.

"Hey, it's okay," Kion assured her.

Jasiri nodded. She turned to Bunga.

"Sorry. You startled me."

"I'm sorry," Bunga frowned. "I'm just excited."

"I know, Hakuna matata," Jasiri licked him.

"Let's go help my parents get ready," Kion suggested. He nuzzled Jasiri as he spoke. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she lied.

Kion frowned, but decided to believe her for now.

"I'm here if you need to talk," he reminded her.

"Asante," she softly replied. With that, she followed him out of the lair. They found Simba and Nala as well as Kiara getting things ready.

"Hey you two, " Nala greeted. She nuzzled both of them. "Eat some breakfast and then you guys can help."

"Okay!" Kion smiled a little. He lead Jasiri over to the food. He ate his fill. Glancing up, he realized she hadn't eaten much. "Siri, are you sure you're-"

"Yes!" Jasiri practically growled. Glancing at the ground, she shook her head.

"Okay, you're not fine. You never growl at me. Talk to me, please? I'm your friend. Let me help you."

Jasiri sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ki. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Is that all?" Kion asked.

"I had a nightmare," she admitted.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"Janja was after me. He pushed me down and tried to bite me. He said I would pay…I'm afraid he's gonna hurt you to get to me."

"He won't get anywhere near you or me," Kion vowled determinatedly. "And if he tries, he'll have the whole guard, plus my parents to deal with."

"I don't want you putting yourself in danger for me," Jasiri declared.

"You don't have a choice. You're Jamii now. Family," he translated.

"I am?" Jasiri was truly touched.

"Yes," Kion replied. "We protect each other."

Jasiri thought about it for a few minutes and smiled a little. Being a part of Kion's Jamii sounded nice.

"Come on you two!" Bunga called. "I wanna try this new game!"

"We're coming," Kion laughed a little at his first best friend's antics.

Jasiri followed, Kion's words of belonging and love spinning around in her head. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

******

"Welcome to this year's Kupatana!" Simba stood before his family and subjects as he gave the Kupatana speech.

Bunga was trying to stay still, but it was hard. He wanted to get the fun started. He also wanted to eat some of the flowers!

"Would you stop doing that? I'm trying to listen," Jasiri hissed in his right ear.

"Sorry," Bunga frowned.

"I have to go," Fura whispered to Jasiri. She had come for the celebration with her mother. When Fura had spotted Jasiri, she ran over, nuzzling her out of excitement.

"I'll go with you," Jasiri offered. She turned to Kion, "I'll be right back. Come on, little one," she lead the way to a spot a little ways away. Fura followed without question.

Kion tried to concentrate on his Dad's words, but he started getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right.

*****

Meanwhile, Fura had finished and Jasiri was just about to lead her back.

"Can't we stay out here until Simba's done talking?" Fura begged.

Jasiri giggled.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. Come on, let's head back. We don't want Kion worrying about us."

"I guess not," Fura sighed.

"Thatta girl. All right, let's get-" Jasiri's sentence was interrupted by a familiar laugh coming from a pile of rocks. "Stay here," she ordered the lioness cub.

Fura nodded.

"I told you to shut up!" Jasiri heard Janja growl. She figured he was talking to Cheesi. Getting closer, she ducked behind a rock.

"When are we gonna ruin Kupatana?" Cheesy whined. "I'm hungry!"

"Patience boys," Janja advised. "We strike when they're least expecting it."

"Not if I can help it," Jasiri made her presence known. "I won't let you ruin Kupatana for everyone. Go back to the outlands where you belong," she growled the last part.

Janja laughed.

"Look boys! Jasiri thinks she can boss us around."

Cheesy laughed as did Chungu.

Janja advanced towards Jasiri, his teeth bared.

Jasiri stepped back, getting into a fighting stance.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Janja taunted. With that, he lunged.

Jasiri was ready. She punched him back with her paw. Seeing her chance, she ran. Circling the rocks, she ran in the opposite direction from the celebration. She was determined to lead the three away from everyone.

"Hey!" Chungu shouted.

"When did this turn into a game of tag?" Cheesy asked as a rock fell on his head. "Ouch!"

"Just run furbrain!" Janja shouted.

"Whatever you say," Cheesy kept up the pace.

Jasiri took a right, heading into a grove of trees. Coming out on the other side, she turned left. As she heard Janja getting closer, she jumped on a fallen log. Following a path she often took with Kion, she lead them through a woodlen area. As she reached the clearing, she gasped. She had never been through this part of the pridelands before. As her eyes landed on the very spot she was trying to avoid, someone shoved her from behind! As she tumbled down a hill, she felt herself knock into someone. Standing, she shook herself off. She was about to apologize when someone shoved her from behind.

"Get off of her!" Jasiri heard Kion command. She soon felt Janja being pulled off of her. Standing, she groaned in pain.

"Lion guard, run them out of here!" Kion ordered.

"You got it!" Fuli shouted. "Huwasi!"

"Siri, are you okay?" Kion ran up to her, nuzzling her right side.

"Yeah," she replied. Gaining her balance, she gasped when she caught sight of the damage in front of her. The flowers were completely ruined! As for the other animals, they were scattering, trying to find a safe place to hide from the hyenas. Frowning, Jasiri hung her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't," Kion insisted. "What happened?"

"I tried to lead them away from the celebration, but I got turned around," Jasiri explained as she blinked back tears. "Then Janja pushed me and I fell down a hill."

"This isn't your fault," Kion nuzzled her, "I promise."

Just then, Fuli and Ono returned.

"Well, Janja and his buddies have left the Pridelands," Ono reported. "Everything's okay now."

"Asante," Kion replied. He turned his attention to Jasiri. "Siri?"

Jasiri turned away from him. Without warning, she took off.

"Jasiri! Siri, come back!" Kion called after her. Not wasting a minute, he went after her. He caught up to her halfway between their hunting ground and Timon and Pumbaa's place. "Jasiri! Wait!"

"Kion, please, I need to be alone right now," she begged.

"No, you don't. You need a friend," he insisted.

"You don't understand," Jasiri softly confessed.

"Then help me," he softly encouraged. "For the record, I don't blame you for what happened."

"I know. But your Dad won't see it that way," Jasiri turned away as tears came.

"Yes, he will," Kion assured her.

"No, he won't. I try so hard to prove I'm not like the other hyenas, but at the end of the day, that's all he'll see…" she sighed in defeat. She leapt off the rock and started licking the two wounds she had received in the fight with Janja.

Just then, Fuli, Beschte, Ono and Bunga joined them.

"Guys, can you give us a few minutes?" Kion asked.

"We need to talk," Fuli informed him.

"What's up?" he narrowed his eyes. "Janja didn't come back, did he?"

"No. But When we were chasing him away, he said Jasiri invited him to Kupatana," Fuli revealed.

Jasiri shook her head.

"I didn't invite him. He must have overheard Kiara and me talking. She said I was invited to Kupatana. I honestly never invited that jerk!"

"That's what I Thought," Fuli sighed with relief.

Jasiri shook her head.

"No you didn't. If you had, you wouldn't have accused me. You never liked me from the beginning. I don't understand it. What did I do to you? Just tell me," she softly pleaded. Shaking her head, she turned away. "Never mind. It doesn't matter," with that, she took off again.

"Jasiri!" Kion went to run after her, but Beschte pulled him back.

"Maybe she needs some time alone," he cautioned.

"She needs a friend right now. And I'm the only one she trusts," Kion pulled away. Turning, he took off after Jasiri. As he ran through the trees, something told the leader of the Lion Guard it was going to be a long day.

"Well, at least Kupatana wasn't boring," Bunga quipped. At the glare his friends threw him, he laughed nervously.


End file.
